ABC's of Gwen and Kevin
by black rose97
Summary: Oneshots about Gwen and Kevin's relationship!Some are pure fluffy while others are ..you know not fluff!If you like I'll do one for Ben and Julie. T for some sexual parts and language. REVIEW PLZ!


**This, like the titles suggest, Is an ABC gwevin! Each letter will be like a short one shot. Most of these are one shot I always wanted to do but weren't long enough to be by itself. Alternate universes and some background information will be explained at the bottom of the fic so when it says it look! Some might be connect and warning: they might switch POV's so dont be lik wtf if it happens. Enjoy!**

A is for Apple

_Crunch. Crunch. Chew. Lick._ Kevin's coal pits watched with amazement as his girlfriend chewed away at the sugary treat. It was so enticing to watch her munch away, shooing away the random strands of crimson hair that got in her way.

_Chew. Chew. Lick._ The caramel was flowing over the edges of the red skin. The stiff paper stick was coated in the tan leakings of the syrup like substance. The pure sight of the snack put hunger and want in Kevin's eyes.

_Crunch. Chew. Chew. Chew. _Green pools meet with dark brown orbs. A sinnster grin curled on Gwen's lips.

"Kevin, you are soo not getting any of my candyapple." She giggled, taking another bit of the apple.

"You need to share!" the dark teen whined. That apple looked too good.

B is for Busted

Their lips meet in a heated passion. Hands roamed familiar bodies. Clothes were ruffled and thrown without a care. Their bodies kept one another warm.

"I love you." Groaned the smaller of the two. The girl with locks made of fire and eyes of emeralds traced slender fingers across her boyfriend's bare chest. She smiled into the kiss they shared. Her creamy neck littered with small red patches and barely noticeable bite marks.

"Love..ya...too..." He murmured on her skin, not having his full of her lips. Kevin tugged at her light purple shirt, desiring to tear the thin fabric off her body.

He wanted desperately to destroy the last wall that block him off from all of her. Kevin pulled sharply at the tang top to break the seam in her strap. Gwen didn't seem to care. She could buy a new top.

"Gwen! We're home-" Gwen's mom, Caroline, dropped her hand bag to the ground. Her mouth in the perfect 'o' shape.

"Ahh...Hey mom..."

C is for Cigarette

She suspected something. The way he would tap his foot or repeatedly brush his long bangs back. How he would leave a room for a few minutes and return smelling of a super strong mint. She tried to ignore the obvious facts, but it was to much. Kevin was a smoker.

"Ready?" He asked exhaling slowly and steadily. His broad back leaning against Gwen's blue bedroom wall.

"Not yet..." Gwen took her time in placing on her sweater, meticulously putting all the components for her outfit on slowly to draw out their time. Soon he'd crack and leave.

"Well I'll wait outside kay?" Before she could answer, Kevin left. His heavy footfalls beating the house's wooden flooring.

The red head Tennyson waited for the door to slam shut before tip toeing her way after her dark haired boyfriend.

Kevin took a long drag of his smoke before puffing out the gray mist into the air. The nicotine coursing through his veins felt so good. He was in the middle of pulling more toxic smog into his lungs when a pink bubble captured the cigarette.The white and orange stud floated away from his hand

"Dammit Gwen..."He muttered knowing her presences like the engine of his car.

"Sorry for saving a life." He sighed, following her back to the house.

D is for Drag Racing

She looked hesitantly from the door to the driver. Gwen was not sure if she should make a dash for it. She knew he wouldn't force her to come if she really didn't want to.

The red head wasn't one for speed. She took her time, creating each fine detail for all it's worth. Almost everything she did was mapped out before hand,everything moving as it should. But Kevin was not like Gwen.

He rushed through many things, never thing about what would happened if something didn't work. Every moment was a blur, every thought a speeding bullet.

"Gwen, calm down. It's cool okay?" Kevin told her, his confident smirk never leaving. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

Gwen tugged at her skirt that was a bit too short. "I trust you...but I don't trust them." The Tennyson pointed to the four other cars next to them.

Colors of blue,black, red, and green were flaming with the roar of engines. Smoke clogged the air as the and the bitter aroma of oil spilled everywhere. Drivers were pierced, tattooed, and dyed, some focused on the road ahead, others the flashy woman that walked in between the cars.

"Those losers? Don't be. Who has the fastest, most awesome car here?" Gwen rolled her jade pools.

"You do..." She sighed.

"Who as the hottest, smartest girl here?" Now, she blushed.

"You do..." Kevin smiled and he revved his engine as the light went from red to yellow.

"Good." The light flashed green, all the cars speed out. A certain black and green muscle car was in the lead.

E is for Equals ( my sister picked this one!)

Kevin smirked down was the red head pushed herself up slowly, struggling to breathe. "Give up?"

"Never." Gwen huffed out, her thin arms shaking slowly. That was her hundred and eighty first push up and she could feel her body cave. She wanted to rest but she couldn't stop. She had to show that she was just as strong as Kevin.

The accused boy crouched down his face coming to meet hers as she risen again. " Are you really going to do two hundred?" he wondered aloud. She glared at him before going down again. Seventeen more to go.

"Yeah." She remembered how perfect Kevin did his push ups, he was barely breaking a sweat. Gwen was fit, her stomach showing off the settle bumps of abs.. Years of karate, gymnastics, and alien fighting had made her a the shape of fitness and strengthen. Two hundred push ups should be nothing. Gwen pushed down than up a few more times cutting her two hundred down to six.

"Ready to eat your words?" Gwen remarked finishing her hundred and ninety fifth push up.

"Depends, still got five more push ups to go." Kevin watched as she cleaned off her three more push ups.

"Eat it!" Gwen dived in for her last exercise, before jumping up into the air. She felt victory rise in her. Gwen had finally proved she wasn't some weak girl, so was a real hero with true strength.

"In your face!" she pointed at her dark hair boy friend. "I did two-"

"You did one hundred and ninety nine pushes ups." Kevin gaze meet hers.

"What? No I did fi-"

"Four more. One hundred and ninety nine. What a a shame. You worked so hard." Kevin smiled as he stood up. "Guess we aren't equals after all." Gwen glared at her cocky boyfriend.

"But I did way over what you said I could do!" Kevin's bet was 125 and she did 74 more than that.

"So? It wasn't two hundred." Kevin told her. He wouldn't let her see the pride for her actions lying under his boastful attitude.

"Fine now you do something I'm go at." Gwen demanded.

"What? Knitting or maybe doing dishes! I'm shaking." Laughs erupted from his hearty vocal cords. Gwen smirked evilly.

"Nope, AP math." Kevin's laughing stopped. He could barely do freshman alegrba.

F is for Forsaken( set after In charm's way)

"I don't want to see him." My voice was strong as it could be. My words were true, I didn't want to see Kevin. How could he do that to me?

How hard had I worked each night struggling to find a cure for him? Why would I want him to be stuck in a form he hated? Why would I want him to be depressed? I loved Kevin. He was part of my soul. My one true heart.

"Gwen..you guys are going to have to talk." Julie told me, patting my hand with her own. I pulled away with a frown.

"No I don't want to see that stupid moronic meat head."I sniffed, wiping away tears I didn't know I was crying. Julie frowned with me, pity and love in her face.

"You don't mean that." Yes I did. He cheated on me with my worst enemy. My prettier, smarter than me worst enemy. I could feel my stomach converse and my heart stop at the thought of Charm caster being Kevin's love.

"Yea I do. I don't want to see him." Even as the words found it's way out my mouth, I could feel my heart contradict it.

G is for Games

Kevin looked over at his girlfriend, trying his best to see into the cracks of her poker face. But her face was still unreadable. It was strange for him not to get anything out of her. Usually Gwen's body was an open temple for him to roam. He could guess how she was feeling by a single glance. Now she had closed the door to him, letting not even a smile grace her beautiful face.

Ben looked back from his cousin then to his best friend. He could cut the tension with Diamond-head's crystal arm. He looked from his hand to the back of the other cards. The chips were piled high in the middle of the table. Gwen's face was unchanging and Kevin was flawlessly nothing. He couldn't take the pressure.

"I fold." Ben called placing his hand down side up. The brunette pushed away from the table.

"Good choice Ben." Manny said, giving the hero a pat on the back. He,Allen, Julie, and Cooper had all folded while Percy and Helen sat and watched with great interested."These two are monsters."

The lower two of his four red arms rested on his hips while the other two were fold across his broad chest.

"Tell me about it...I don't think Kevin's breathing." Cooper gave a cautious poke on Kevin's biceps.

"Screw off." Kevin replied not even looking up from his hand. He pushed in more then half of his pile. "Betting 500."

"Okay." Gwen pushed in almost all of her chips into the pile. Gwen revealed her hand.

"Full house." Gwen was ready to engulf all the chips in on the counter.

"Straight Flush." Smirking, he pulled the green, blue, and red plastic coins to his side.

"I win."

H is for He

I wished our meeting was as sweet and cute as all the others, but it wasn't. There so no special attraction or thick chemistry like in the movies. We were at that 'opposite sex are weird and stupid' stage.

Truthfully, I hated him. I could smell the sleaze rolling off of him. He was not to be trusted and not to be liked. SO of course Ben loved him right away. He thought Kevin was all too cool. A loner from New York that did want ever he liked was a god to my cousin.

To me, he was a big fat loser who seriously need an attitude check. I couldn't wait for Ben's cool new friend to betray him and he'd come crawling back to me. I was right, but for some reason I was disappointed. I wouldn't know why for some many years later.

When I saw Kevin again I was happy. I think it was just my natural teenager girl raiders detecting an ultra hot guy. And he was. Tall, muscular, perfect face, prefect voice, amazing smile( which was more of a smirk). Any girl would have lost her marbles at the pure sight of him, but I knew better. I wasn't hooked, yet.

By three months, I wanted nothing more then to be his girlfriend. We fitted together well and I knew I could love him, since I already did. I loved the challenge for breaking down his walls and coming closer to his true heart.

Now that I look back on it, I wondered if I would ever even think about marrying or having kids with Kevin. I wonder if we never meet again how my life would have turned out. But I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I is for Imprudent

I was staring into her eyes, bright green pools alert with fear and growing courage. It was so endearing how she thought she could beat me. Her small fist lie with pinkish orbs ready to hit me, not that it would.

"Get back..." Her voice was shaky and hesitant. She stayed in a fighting stance shielding her unconscious cousin from my terror. It pissed me off to see her have to fight me since Ben couldn't do it.

Taking a step forward, I smirked down at her. "Or what?" Another step. Gwen shot a blast right out me, but I was prepared. I slid slightly to the left and let the energy sphere bounce off my metal sheeted arm. The red head shot a few more weakening blast at my feet and body. Each and every single one was dodge, deflected, or blocked. I didn't try to hit her back in fear I'd break my little toy.

I could sense the panic in her perfect face. We were close, almost touching. I could feel the thrill of the hunt coursing through my veins. Her foot bumped against Ben's unmoving back in an attempt to get away. Finally, I struck her hard in the shoulder. She flew back smashing herself on the wall. Effortlessly, I strolled to Gwen's shuddering body. A picked the Tennyson girl of the floor, pinning her to the wall.

She glared up at me as if it would make me go away. Fat chance. "Your not happy to see me?" I cooed in her ear. The nineteen year old female didn't answer. I ran my fingers through her crimson hair, something I haven't done in a long time. It felt right.

"I'm happy to see you..." I whispered softly. I could feel Gwen lose tension in her muscles as our body's finally touched. I stared in her eyes, capturing each emotion that ran in them. Hate, love, hurt,desire, and innocence. A misguided childlike view of me that was far from true. A sacred image of my old ways. I wonder why she kept hanging on to it. No matter how much she wanted to believe it, I was never going to be the same again.

J is for Jealousy (you saw this one coming^.^)

Kevin smiled at the girl as she slide her small hand over the shiny hood of his new black and red ride. She asked him if the engine really was a V10. I glared jade daggers at the poppy blonde. It wasn't my fault I found cars to be as boring as paint drying.

The woman pushed herself closer to Kevin, her long eyelashes batted over her pretty brown eyes. Still my boyfriend kept explained how he had gotten the turbine joints. My blood ran hot. She was too close to _my _boyfriend. She was smiling up at him a little too much.

I coughed slightly, readjusting my collar. Neither of them looked over at me. Didn't Kevin see how she flirted with him? If we switched places, any guy who was that close to me would have been already decapitated. The blonde's hand crept from the black chrome to Kevin's muscular arm. I could fell my mana dying to enclose the stupid female and send her to the darkest corner of the universe.

"So if you put some oil on the inner rubber of the tiers, it will displace. The drag it gets is insane." Kevin gloated, pointing to once of his shadow hued wheels. The girl nodded in amazement.

"Really? I would have never guessed! Maybe if you come over to my house you could show me how it's done." A coy smile embraced her lipstick dyed lips. I could barely hold in my rage.

"Well su-" I don't remember me even getting up from the stool I always sat on but I did, determined to do one thing: show this flussy who owned what. My lips pressed on Kevin's, my tongue already found it's way into her counterpart's home. He gladly greeted his friend at the door of his teeth. After a few lighted headed minutes, I pulled away grinning.

"I love you."I told him, kissing my fingertips then pressing it to his pale cheek. Now he smiled directly at me with that heart stopping grin of his.

"Love you too, babe." He kissed my head. I turned to the blond woman stand in front of me, her eyes wide. I smirked at her while giving her a warning flare through my eyes. I made it perfectly clear, Kevin was mine. She gave a slight nod. I smiled and roamed back into the house.

K is for Kites( see bottom)

Gwen looked at the blasted contraption on the grassy floor. The red and blue tails of the kite and the bright yellow yarn made her sick. Why couldn't she handle making this light butterfly shape thing float in the air? She could do magic, back flips, and college biology but not fly a kite. Go figure?

The thirteen year old dropped the black plastic handle to the dirt and folded her arms. She glared at the flying device that refused to fly.

"Hey." called a voice from be hid her. Her hair stood on on the back of her neck and her spine riddled with pins. Gwen turned to face the new arrival.

"Hi Kevin." The black hair boy of four teen gave a crooked smile to the red head. The bright blue skies dotted with kites from other children all around taunted Gwen. Dark eyes feel on the kite on the ground.

"Miss-I-can-do-anything can't fly a kite?" He teased picking up the butterfly. The Tennyson sucked her teeth.

"Whatever, it just doesn't work." She told him what she told herself repeatedly in her mind. Gwen looked over a brunette girl with a round baby fat floating a diamond in the afternoon sky. Lucky.

"Really?" Gwen turned her attention back to the older teen, her eyes light up with jealousy and amazement. Kevin was flying her butterfly high in the air, light breeze tugging at the long tails. "I thought it was broken." Gwen stared longingly up at the kite wanting so dearly to be the one to master it. Staring at her, Kevin smile diminished slightly.

He thought she would have been impressed with him. He thought flying the kite would make her smile up at him with that dazzling light in her eyes.

"Here..." Kevin slowly handed Gwen the handle. Gwen looked at the large hand holding onto the kite's string then back at the handsome face.

"Really? I'm really not good at it." Her face was wanting and loathing of the responsibility of being a kite flier. Kevin came forward took one hand of Gwen's and put it with his on the handle.

"I'll show you." Gwen's back pressed against the six pack of Kevin's stomach. Her heart raced as their hands directed the kite perfectly in sky. They both were in bliss as the kite grazed the sun kissed clouds.

L is for Like( see bottom)

"I kinda like him that's why!" Evan or as she now preferred Evelyn screamed. The hazel eyes sharp. Her three brothers stared in disbelief. Evan was the tomboy, the girl in boy's shoes. She traded lip gloss for jerseys, pink shoes for cleats. Never was she interested in frills or bows, but like Gwen said, she will change.

"What do you mean you kinda like him?" Devin, her older brother, asked. He was three inches taller then his twin sister and the only thing they had in common was the identical brown green orbs for eyes. " You are changing yourself over some stupid boy? You never were like this. EVER." Her other siblings nodded in agreement at their sister's new attitude.

Evelyn was dress in a denim skirt a bit too short and a red tang top under a black shirt that hung off her shoulders. Kitten boots laced up her legs, which looked a lot curvy then usual.

"I never get to be like this!" She pointed up and down her body. "I'm always with you guys and Kenny or the other guys. I always wanted to be like this, like...Remi or Jennie..." Her eyes downcast to the floor and a few tears slide from her lids. Her brothers felt a pain burn in their hearts.

They loved their girl sibling. They protected her like brothers will, even if she didn't need it. The thought of her dating was too much to bare for the fourteen, twelve, and ten year old boys. They couldn't face the fact that she wasn't one of the guys any more.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carson, the nicer red haired Levin son, questioned softly. Evan laughed as more tears feel from her pretty face.

"Oh yea! If I told one of you the first thing you would have done was laughed then told Mark I had a crush on him..." She wiped away tears from her cheeks. Her chin length red, black tipped hair was wet with tears.

"Sorry..." Tyler, the youngest brother, murmured under his breathe. Unlike the rest of his family, he was very soft spoken almost mute. Devin but a firm hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"Yea..Sorry..so please stop crying.." Evelyn gave a small hopeful smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Carson replied and Tyler nodded.

"Yea you can go out with Mark, once dad gets through with him." A smirked curled on his face. Evan groaned, she was never going to date anyone one now.

M is for Make up (sequel to F)

Julie looked at The boy in front of her, not sure if she should cuss him out or give him a hug. Kevin in an I.D. Mask look horrible.

His eyes were worn with black rings around them, dead from the inside out. His skin seemed listless and dull, way worst then his usual pale skin. His hair hung in his face, shadowing daggers into his gloom expression.

"Hey Kevin..." She murmured. The tennis player was just about to leave after checking up on the red haired Tennyson. He looked around her attempting to get a glimpse of his love.

"Can she she me?...Or c-can I see her? I really wanna talk to her." Kevin looked over the short Japanese American.

"Ummm...yeah..." Julie couldn't bare to see her best friend hurt. She could see how this whole thing wreck Kevin and Gwen. Kevin stepped past her giving a short thank you nod. Julie gave one last look at the door before making her exit of the house.

Gwen sat on her bed looking out her open window hating Kevin and Charm-caster with ever moment passing. Her mana flicker hotly at the body that stepped into the room. "Julie?" She knew who it was but was to afraid to admit it.

"No." Kevin looked at her and hated himself for making tears fall from her awesome eyes.

"Get out..." The Tennyson female glared at her ex-boyfriend, tears wielding up in her eyes again.

"Gwen..I-"

"GET OUT." Her voice was resolute. Kevin didn't budge.

"Gwen, I'm sorry..I'm so sorry. I'm a total ass hole, I really am." He stepped closer to her bed.

"Yes you are." The green eyed teen agreed.

"I just thought...that maybe..you didn't love me like you said you did."

"But you-" This time it was Kevin who cut her off.

"Because I'm a certified FREAK. Goddammit Gwen, look at me!" He tore off the I.D. Mask to reveal his match body of metals, rock, crystals, and other sediments.

" I'm fucking Frankenstein and your wasting your time trying to fix me. I mean, why? Besides if I wasn't so messed up, I'm just a screw up. I steal, lie, ki-...I'm a horrible person, so why would you, the most perfect thing in this world, waste her time with me?" He inquired glaring at her.

Gwen pulled her long legs from the bed to walk to the rock monster. She stared him in the eye, studying him. She reached out touched his hard chest with her delicate fingers. His eyes softened.

"Because, she loves you, more then you know." She whispered, pressing her warm palm flat on his chest. "And..Miss perfect isn't as perfect as everyone thinks...she has flaws."Gwen shifted forward, now pressing her smooth forehead on the cold rock. Kevin smiled, his body relaxing at the contact. His wooden hand rested on her long crimson hair.

"Really? I doubt it." He chuckled softly, wrapping his other arm around her small fragile waist. Gwen smiled and placed her other hand on his chest. She was in her house but in his arms, she was home.

N is for Notes

I scribbled more shot slabs of information in my notebook, my fast neat hand writing filling the lines. I hunched over the textbook making my body one big computer. My eyes scanned the page, my mind processed the words, shortened them into understandable format, my hand printed the new words onto the page.

"Gwen.. I'm bored.." my older than me boyfriend whined childishly. He was sprawled out across my bed, his feet hanging over the end. His midnight hair spilling over my pillows.

"I told you I had studying to be done." I reminded him, reading the scientific method for advanced experimentation.

"But I am sooo bored...Let's go somewhere." I shook my head and wrote down more things. My final was in a few weeks and I needed these notes.

"No, not now."

"Let's go to the movies...wanna see a movie?" He asked, playing with my thin blue curtains.

"No."

"Fine, lets go on a trip!" He was like a little kid with a car, dangerous and unpredictable."Wanna go to New York, never mind, to many enemies. San Frisco...naw to gay...Maybe we should screw Earth and go to another planet. We should go to Aquana, nice beaches there. Or-"

"Kevin! I need to study." I through him a serious look from over my shoulder. He frowned at me. I could see it in his dirt eyes, he was hurt. Sighing, I got up and pounced on his mid section like a cat would with a mouse.

"Sorry, Aquana sounds cool." I kissed his nose. " After this section we can go for the rest of the weekend."

"Fine." He looked away like a stubborn child who got what he wanted in the wrong way. I smiled and went back to my desk. He would shut up for the next few hours. I had all my notes on Kevin down like a science.

O is for October

The leaves were falling from the rough winds, browns, reds, and golds drifted to the ground. The night sky hung over head with a a moon not yet full. Gwen's red hair went flying in the air. She tugged her scarf closer to her neck and cheeks.

"Cold?" Her boyfriend of seven years asked, pulling her closer to his side.

"Yeah.." She snuggled in to protect herself from the cruel autumn breeze.

Kevin was now 23, head of the crime detective unit of the plumbers and active duty plumber rank under the Hero Ben Tennyson himself. Gwen wasn't far behind in greatness. At 22, she was named earth's ambassador and active duty plumber under her cousin. Now she is one of the most powerful females in the world. Together they were known as the intergalactic power couple.

They strolled down the empty cobble park road, enjoying the presences of one another and the serenity of the moment, well Gwen was.

Her lover was a soon to be violent volcano: calm and strong on the outside, destructive and burning on the inside. His fingers ran over the classic velvet box used to carry rings of one special type of ring, the wedding ring.

"Gwen?" She felt His hand tense on her hip.

"Yeah?" She eyed up at him, trying to figure out what he was think, what he was going to do.

"Know what day it is?" A red eyebrow rose in question.

"October 17th." The dark haired man stopped walking to turn to face her.

"No, it was 7 years from this day that I laid eyes on you," Gwen peered into the coal eyes of the man she loved, her heart on fire with the romanticism of his words. "and knew I had to have you...and..." Kevin dragged out the last word apprehensively.

"And what?" The male plumber took her hands in his and fell to one knee.

"And it's the day I ask you to marry me." He pulled out the small black box and cracked it open to reveal the shimmering ring. Three rocks loaded onto it, two small blue sapphires on either side of a larger white diamond. The silver wrapped around the three expensive gems like twisting vines enclosed a wall.

Gwen's breathe caught somewhere in between her throat and her lungs. This..this beautiful gift was not deserving of her. It was worth more then probably twenty of her pay checks and half her closet. It was simply to astonishing to believe it was for her.

Kevin's confident smile drained as Gwen stared misty eyed at the ring. Was she second guessing? Did she not want this like he did?

" I accept! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gwen crashed into his arms, hugging his body tight. And the man didn't care that the breathe from his lungs was gone, he was more alive then any other day in his life. On this chilly October night, Gwendolyn E. Tennyson became Soon to be Gwendolyn E. Levin.

( corny right?)

P is for Prisoner ( Prequel to I, see bottom.)

"How do you find Kevin E Levin?" The judge asked, his green skin glistening in the courtroom's light.

"We the jury," The foreman, a necrofriggin with long blue and black cape like wings, announced. "find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree, murder in the first degree, plumber code violations 4.54b, 59v, and 332g, destruction of galactic property over 3.2 billion American Earth dollars." He finished taking his seat.

Kevin looked drained, his face the picture of pure dread. What he was hearing..couldn't be true. He searched for Ben, he'd get him out of this...He knew the truth.

"Kevin Levin, you will be charged with Forty years in prison with out bail or parole. Thank your god for you plumber works or you'd be in there for life. Take him away." The gavel slammed, ending the human osmosian life.

"No...it's not true! Ben! Ben! Tell them, tell them what happened!": Kevin screamed struggling against the guards. The brunette eighteen year old looked away, his face solemn. He wasn't sure of what he saw but on thing was clear. Kevin killed those men.

Gwen stared at the scene in front of her. This man, the man of her dreams, was guilty of murder. Tears draped her cheeks, her heart slowly broke. The dark hair alien was pulled by her, his thrashing became even more violent to escape the chains that kept him from his love.

"Gwen..." His voice became softer, his eyes pleading from forgiveness and understanding. "You know I didn't do it..why would I..Gwen..." She covered her mouth to keep from coking on the situation. Her other hand reached to touch his milky face, but Ben's large on caught it.

"Take him away officers." His deeper voice held a dark air that didn't go unmissed. The plumbers got a tighter hold on the crazed prisoner, taking him away. The almost identical grass pools met. "It's okay Gwen...it's over."

Q is for Questions

Gwen looked from the clock to the closed door. The neon green digital letters read 2:12. Still the house stayed quiet, the door stayed close. The male plumber has yet to come home and the red head was terrorized. Being an intergalactic police officer made you a big target for villains. In her thin silky robe, Gwen watched the door waiting for her mate to come home.

At 3: 34 heavy footstep came up to the door. The locks were snapped open, and her long termed boyfriend came stumbling in.

"Kevin! Are you okay?" Gwen walked to his aid, keeping him steady.

"Yeah Babe, I'm fine." Kevin looked her over, a perverted glaze coming into his eyes. "Damn, you look sexy as 'ell." He gave a low giggle. "Waitin' for me?" He kissed her ear then her cheek, but Gwen pushed him away from her face.

"It's three thirty in the morning, where were you?" Kevin's breathe was full of alcohol and the smug of cigarettes.

"Places..." Kevin's lips down her neck, pushing down her robe and dress strap.

"Doing what?" Se glared up at him, pulling up her night gown and robe. Gwen was pissed about worrying over her now belligerent partner.

"Stuffz...You wanna-you wanna have sex now?" Kevin's arms grabbing Gwen's small frame by the waist.

"No! Kevin were you drinking?" Gwen's voice was stern, green eyes fierce. Kevin was to busy ogling her fine chest through her open robe. "Lo-look a me!" She snapped her fingers to bring his attention back to her eyes. " Now, were you drinking?"

"Maybe...Wanna go to the bed room and preform a drug test?"

"What? That makes no sense! Answer the question!"

"What question?" The drunken man asked.

R is for Remember

Gwen stared out the window of the bus as it strolled pass the busy city of New York. Taxis and cars of different sizes were scatted along the lone roads.

"On your right is the memorable Broadway Boulevard. This remarkable streets is known for it's start in theatrical performances." The teacher gestured to the bright lights and show times. " So we will start out tour here and finish at our boat ride to Cony Island." The teenagers poured from the large bus as the Teachers guided them down the walk way.

"Isn't this so cool? I've never been to New York." Derika told her red haired friend as she looked around in awe of the big apple. Her blue and white hair sticking out in the crowd of people.

"Yeah, so amazing." The karate learner answered, less amazed. Gwen's first trip to New York City wasn't fun at all. She couldn't even think of one fond memory found in this huge town.

"This way children." One of the trip supervisor ushered the prep school kids into the side work were gruff adults pushed their way passed them.

Gwen observed the crowd with a dull laze. Nothing seemed to capture her attention when you practice magic and have a cousin who changes into fantastic beings from other planets. The fourteen year sighed, lagging behind the rest of her peers. The people were a foreign blaze of smeared faces and changing bodies, until she saw something that stuck out.

A teen boy, black hair and black attire, walking against the crowd. He pressed his way through the thick mass of humans, flipping off the bitter few that dared to swear at him. His tall muscular frame was easily depicted among the way.

As Gwen came closer to their inevitable short passing, she could see the strong features of his beautiful face. They were cold and sharp, like they were craved of marble. Some of her female class mates waved and said hello, blowing kisses at him. They all received winks and a perfectly formed smirks.

As the red Tennyson final made her way passed the boy a little over her age, the smirk grew wider, his brown eyes lite with a mischievous flare. He was so familiar it hurt the Tennyson to think about it. The shoulders touched softly as he whispered two words.

"Hey Tennyson." Gwen's blood ran cold, She whipped her head to follow the boy as he walked away. He was gone. She remembered his name was Kevin Eleven.

S is for She

I could barely remember what I thought of Gwen when we first met. I got the snobby vibe from the red haired cousin. She was annoying, if she didn't have power, why bother? Ben is who had what I wanted.

She seemed to be the brains behind the Tennyson family, her plans or ideas always helped Ben win. She was a weak human that pushed Ben to fight another day, it pissed me off beyond belief. After my time in the void, I didn't want to see her or any other Tennyson, again.

Five years later, I did. She blow me out the water. She was they next to her cousin looking amazing. Her long hair was, falling perfectly like a waterfall. Her legs were killer and her curves were to die for. She was hot from head to toe, and like many other teenagers boys, I noticed hot chicks.

As time went on, I learned Gwen wasn't just amazingly beautiful but a ass kicking, super smart, anodite piece of perfection. I found I actually felt something for her, I actually wanted to be with her and make her smile and laugh everyday. I really had fallen in love with her in the worst possible way.

I took me a while to let her care about me like I cared for her, and despite what I thought, it wasn't half bad. I was happy and she was happy.

I wonder what would happen if I went with my instinct and refused her. If I would be locked up, angry in some cell in the void without knowing the joy of having a family and wife.

T is for Temptation (companion to B)

It hurt a lot, to see her flutter around me. The gentle whisk of her round hips,the grace motion in which her long legs carried itself. The slight bounce of her chest. The curve of her lovely lips. Simple intoxicating.

I knew I had to behave, keep myself in check. I can't stare to long or risk getting trapped. My hands needed to be kept to myself or she might get hurt. The things I want to do to her wasn't fair.

To mark her flesh to show she is my prize. I wouldn't care if she bled or cried out. Once I gotten a taste of her, I wouldn't stop. She wouldn't or couldn't stop me. I won't let her. She is the prey I've captured and will do with her as I please. I am the dominate, the alpha male.

Still, I hesitant when she holds me or when our lips meet. There is a second in time, so small it's barely noticeable, when I restrain all I have from hurting her. One second to keep the dark thoughts from taking control and breaking the best thing I have in life. I had to resist the unholy desire that bubbled under the surface every single time Gwen was near. To protect her from me.

U is for Unconditional(set after Nor iron bar a cage)

"Kevin." Her voice was warm and soothing, wrapping the hideous monster up in a quit of safety. Nothing could go wrong if she was there. Despite what Ben yelled from behind her, the red haired girl kept walking forward. Her face calm.

The horrible version of her boyfriend stared at her approaching form. He wanted her to come closer and go away. His ugly face twisted in a dangerous way, confused and homicidal.

"Kevin..."Gwen called out once again. " Please don't fight...I don't want to fight anymore, not with you." Her tiny hands rested on his three foot long knee cap.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." He muttered, Gwen simple smiled up at her runaway boyfriend.

"I know you don't." she cooed quietly. " You're not like that. Let me help you," She gestured to Ben in his Swamp fire form. " Let _us_ help you." But Kevin glared viciously at the brunette boy behind his love.

"He came to kill me." His less saner side was ripping on the dying mask of serenity. The fires went wild in his deep yellow eyes, Gwen missed his coffee and gold iris. His canine like teeth cut on each other. The girl grabbed his rough chin and directed it back on her.

"Shhh, don't look at him. It's just me and you." Her hands kept his focus in place, leading his eyes to her awaiting pools of love. "Come home Kevin. Please, we can help you."

"What if I can't Gwen?" His huge humungousaur arm touched her dainty fingers. Determination consumed her aura.

"Then I'll make it so you can! Kevin...you need to come back, for me. I love you too much to let you be alone."

V is for Visual Aids

The two boys stared at the text book with disgust and fascination. What was this thing on the page? How could something they never seen, be on a human? This foreign body part freaked and mystified them.

"What does it do?" Carson asked his large brown eyes were peaking at the picture through cracked figures. His older brother read the short description on the side.

"Umm..it says its for reproduction purposes..." Devin concluded. Never in his short eleven years of life had he seen _this_.

"Do we have it?" the red haired boy questioned. He checked over in his body's anatomy to remember ever spotting _it _on his body.

"Does it look like we got it?" Devin snapped back. "I think we're going to need help with this one. DAD! DAD!"

"What?" He called from is work room down the hall.

"Come see this!" Devin answered. Slightly annoyed at the sudden interruption of his work, Kevin went to the room occupied by Devin and Carson. He prayed it wasn't another dead bug in Tyler's ear.

"What?" Kevin repeated, entering the boys' room to find the hunched of Devin's desk. Carson gestured for him to come forward.

"What is it?" his first born son pointed to the perfect drawing of the v shaped diagram. Kevin looked over his sons' heads, taking in the picture. There was a long pause before Kevin said anything.

"Go on and figure it out." He walked out the room and left the boys to their own devices.

( be a pervert and look it up!)

W is for Window screen (sequel to V)

Devin typed in the URL provided by his father. Carson stared patiently, ready to see what the mysterious image was.

"Site only for ages 18 and up...Should I click it?" The black haired boy held the arrow of the large red enter button. The younger boy nodded slightly. "Okay." His finger clicked hard on the 'N' in enter. The screen switched to something completely unexpected.

"Boys?" Gwen looked into her sons' large bed chambers. They been in there all afternoon and dinner was ready.. She knocked four times on the white oak door. No answer. "Dev? Carson? You guys in there? " Her hand went the brass door knob.

" Mom, Chill!" Gwen could him them trying to move things around. She twisted the knob. "Mo-" The parent stepped into the room. Green eyes took in the scene: Devin standing in front of the computer screen, the speakers disconnected and scattered on the floor. Carson held a Health Text book against his flat chest.

"What's on the computer?" Gwen placed her hands on her hips, assuming the nosy mom position. Her tall black haired son looked over his shoulder.

"Ahh...Dad showed me some-"

"Websites for guns. Dev wants on for Christmas and he needed to pick out what he like." Carson saved, giving his brother a 'roll with it' glance.

"Oh, can I see?" The red haired mother took another step forward. The backs of her male offspring stiffened.

"No, it's okay..It's really not your thing." The hazel eyed tween peered nervously at his mother, praying that she'd buy it and leave.

"Really?" A pink beam shot around the older child out the way. "I just wanna-" The screen show a blonde woman in a very obscene form, showing off all she had to offer. Gwen blinked once, twice, looked to each son with disgusted and sight confusion that only a mother gets when seeing her sons growing up into average teen aged boys.

The dark haired anodite osmosian mix stared at his mother as the pink beam disbursed into the stale room air. " Told you."

X is for XL

Gwen stared at the number on the scale, rage filling her eyes. IT couldn't be! She never weighed more than 126 pounds, now she was pushing 140. She could hardly see over her extended belly and when she did she didn't like it. Cruel faith.

"Dammit." Gwen slide off the plastic weight taker and kicked it a bit. IT shuffled across the bathroom's tiles. Not satisfied with her destruction, she slowly picked the white platform. Gripping it tightly in both hands, she made her way to the window.

Shifting the curtain she, the scale was on a once track to hell. Gwen removed her fingers, enjoying the sweet torture she was giving. Then as her thumbs were removed, it slide to it's doom. Gwen watched it smash in millions of pieces. No one calls Gwen Levin fat.

"Gwen, what's that pile of crap on the drive way?" The dark haired husband called from the door on entrance of their home.

"KEVIN!" Gwen came ramming down the stairs, she seemed sad and disturbed. She rushed to his open arms but instead of giving her working Husband a well deserved hug, she stopped short. "I gain...15 pounds!" Gwen turned to her side, showing off her round belly.

"Uh...I think that happens when you get pregnant." Kevin informed her. She was still beautiful, no matter what, so why stress?

"But look, look." She pulled the back of her shirt to show the tag. The small blue print was sewn into the white square. A big XL could be seen clearly in the middle. "I have never been more than a medium!" Gwen screamed again in frustration. Kevin blinked.

"Kevin?" the red hair twin carrier whimpered.

"Yeah?" He looked at his pregnant wife with care, ready to hold if she bursted into temperamental tears.

"Can you buy me more ice cream? With fudge?" If she was going to be a fatty then she was going to do it right.

Y is for Y-567+2X=3922 ( companion to E)

Kevin stared silently at the paper, disturbed. The letters and numbers on the page seemed like an undecipherable code. His pencil shook slightly slightly in his large hand, the answers all blank.

"Need help?" Gwen mocked from across the table, loving the look of stress across Kevin's brow.

"No." he bite back, finally pressing the fine point to the sheet. He had to write _something _or risk looking stupid. He had to focus.

How many times had he watched Gwen study or do homework? How many times as he flipped through her text books in boredom? Kevin refused to believe that nothing stuck to him. Taking a deep breathe he decided to tackle the problem at hand.

His scribbled along the pages, numbers and words jumbling together. He tried to scrap all the last bit of math knowledge. As the dark haired boy scrapped the granite across the page, small things started to come back to him.

The numbers stopped dancing and the problems became answers. As long as he saw each equation as a way to get money, he felt a bit more confident in himself. He strive to prove he wasn't as stupid as every one assumed.

"Ah..done.." Kevin slide the paper to his smart girlfriends, awaiting her approval. Gwen smiled at him, a malicious glint hiding behind the sweetness.

"Kay, One is...right?" The word different feel good on her tongue. Kevin smiled with pride. " Two is wrong. Three, wrong. Four, right. Five is correct. Six is correct. Seven is wrong. Eight is right. Nine and ten are wrong. Eleven is right and so is twelve. Thirteen is wrong, fourteen and fifteen are correct. All together you go a," Gwen did a quick mental calculation. " 60%."

"YES!" Kevin jumped for joy.

"What? The deal was a 90 or higher." Gwen reminded him but that didn't get him down.

"That's the highest grade I ever got on a test." He put his hands on his hips and posed like superman. " I feel smart!"

"Well I'm happy for you. Gwen said rolling her grassy pools. Kevin frowned slightly.

"Okay were equals." He stuck out his hand for her to shake, Gwen stared at he it disdain.

"But I didn't do two hundred push ups."

"And I didn't get an A. Truce?" Gwen looked from the hand to his face, loving the look of compassion in his eyes.

"Fine, truce." Her delicate fingers entangled his. He ambushed her lips with his as a declaration of their equality.

Z is for Zero(companion to K)

Gwen smiled wickedly at the screen, her thumbs a flash on the controller. Her red haired was tied up in a ponytail, a few scarlet strands sprinkling across her head. Emerald eyes tracked as the beautiful girl she choice s her character jumped around on the stage, effectively dodging all attacks thrown at her.

Kevin glared, his brow frustrated. He heavy metal dude swung his hammer missed the geisha as she hopped onto a hovering platform.

"Dammit, stay..still." Kevin commanded as he hit the different color buttons with his thumb pads.

"So you can hit me? In your dreams."

The red haired teen maneuvered her player to kick Kevin's in the face with the boot covered foot. After jumping up again, Kevin's guy smashed her with a large fist before swing his hammer once again to her thin body.

The characters battled, collecting the glowing coins scattered all over the level. The competed to get as many coins as possible while killing the other.

"Kiss your winning streak goodbye." Gwen told the dark boy next to her.

"Ha. I'm not Tennyson, I rock at this game." Kevin's player did a back flip before knocking the remaining life force out of the Japanese geisha. The American rocker stuck up the rock on signs with both hands, sticking is tongue out in victory. "Told ya."

Gwen grinned at Kevin's smug smirk. As the screen showed her lovely fighter on the floor next to Kevin's over sized metal head. Under both off the players showed how many coins both had. Gwen with 46 and Kevin with 59.

"I win again." The older boy cheered.

"Not so fast loser, look." The red head pointed to the screen. The crushed geisha looked over at the rocker dude, the tv did a close up of her face. Her full pink lips poked out, her blue eyes shimmering.

"Ana...please help me." She cooed softly. The star smiled and drained his coin bank from 59 to 0. The sexy lady's bank went up to 105. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before knocking him out with a delicate giggle.

"**Win Player 2!**" The game announced the Geisha jumped up and down.

"Amina's Special move, Total gold digger." Gwen smirked. The ex villain stared dumbfounded at what just happened. "I win."

"No fair , that's cheating rematch!" Kevin demanded.

**Here's the bottom:**

**K and Z: This is an AU time line when Kevin said yes to Ben's offer to join them. They found his mother and they both moved to Bell wood. He and Gwen just pick up on the sexual tension as the go through puberty. **

**L, V, and W: The children here are Kevin and Gwen's kids( no duh!) Devin and Evelyn are twins. Evelyn has hazel eyes and red hair that ends at her shoulders, her tips are naturally black. She is a daddy's girl. Devin looks like Kevin but with hazel eyes and Gwen's calm level headedness. Next is Carson who looks like Gwen's brother Ken with brown eyes. Finally is Tyler. He is very quiet and uncaring.**

**I and P: Kevin and Ben go on a mission. Kevin accidentally kills two enemies and all Ben sees is Kevin surround by dead bodies. He now believes Kevin to be a monster and asked for him to go to jail. (I) happens after he breaks out and comes for Gwen.**

**DONE!**

**God this took forever. You have no idea! Three months from A to Z! Also the longest fic ever 20 pages! Tell em what you liked and what you didn't in a review! No flames only constructive criticism. Bye! **


End file.
